


Save the Last Trance for Me

by Anonymous



Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [15]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While at a magic show, Will is unknowingly hypnotized and begins to act like he's in heat at the ring of a bell.This is a slight rewrite of the ending of Fresh Prince of Bel-Air's Season 5 Episode 21: Save the Last Trance for Me with some a/b/o elements.
Relationships: Philip Banks & Will Smith
Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987507
Collections: Anonymous





	Save the Last Trance for Me

“Due to your ignorance and insensitivity to your wife’s problems, at the sound of the bell, you will be like an omega in heat.” 

“Will, wake up.” Carlton said, pushing Will awake. 

He jolted awake. Will hadn’t realized that he’d fallen asleep. 

“The show’s almost over and you haven’t even touched your pie.” 

“Pie?” Oh, no. They were supposed to be home by now. His Uncle Phil, who was also his alpha, was having an admissions officer from one of Nicky’s prospective Kindergartens over for dinner. “Oh my god! Carlton, we were supposed to be back at the house at 8 o’clock.” It was 7:45 now. “C’mon, I’m gonna go get our coats.”

Carlton just rolled his eyes and turned back to the show. This was a once in a lifetime experience. This was the second to last show of The Great Mentos’ here in the US! Will was getting married in a couple of weeks. He had to see this through or it was him going to move to Denmark to see the show from there. 

Will made his way to the coat check. “Oh, come on.” He said, when he saw that no one was behind it. The lady was here just a second ago. Where the heck did she go so fast? Without a thought, he tapped on the bell. 

DING! 

He felt a shiver run down his spine. He gasped when he felt a pool of heat build in his gut and travel up his body. He felt like he was being suffocated. He took a deep breath. His anxiety shot up when he noticed the alpha standing a few feet away from him at the wooden podium. 

Please don’t notice me. Please don’t notice me. He chanted as he braced himself against the counter. Gotta get out of here. He tapped on the bell again. 

DING!

It was like the flip of a switch, the symptoms stopped and he felt normal again. The heat that was building up was gone and he was left standing there, gasping for breaths. What the hell just happened?

“Can I help you?” The woman behind the counter asked. Her face turned from impassive to showing concern. “Are you okay, mister?” 

“Y-yes.” Will stuttered, regaining his composure. “Uh, c-can I have my coat?”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Will didn’t tell Carlton about what happened at the counter. He just couldn’t do it. It wasn’t Carlton’s business anyway. That was between him and his Uncle Phil, who was also his alpha. So if he had any heat-related problems, he’s probably the first person he should talk to besides his Aunt Vivian or his mother. 

“We’re home!” Will announced as he and Carlton walked into the living room. They had a few minutes to spare before the admissions officer got here. 

“Well, it’s about time. The man from the Considine School’ll be here any minute.” His uncle said, making his way over to greet them. He leaned in to kiss the boy’s scent gland. It was their way of greeting each other since they’ve been bonded. 

“We’re sorry we’re late, Alpha.” He turned to Carlton. “And you just forget it! There’s no way I’m humiliating myself by having some corny loser at my Bachelor party.”

“Hey, don’t talk about the Great Mentos like that.” 

“I wasn’t.” Will teased, moving to sit on the couch next to Hillary. He felt Carlton grab at his suit jacket. “Hey-” 

“Settle down you two.” Phil growled. 

Will and Carlton resigned themselves to sitting down. Two down, Five to go. Hopefully Vivian had Nicky all dressed to impress. “Is everything ready, Ashley?” He asked his youngest daughter. 

“I think so. I replaced all the videotapes with insect documentaries.” 

“Good. Thank you, sweetie.” He said, planting a kiss on her forehead. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but she was his favorite daughter. She rarely caused him any problems. Speaking of daughters he looked at his eldest child, Hilary, who was reading- What was she reading?’

“Hilary, what are you reading?” 

“I’m reading the new Victoria’s Secret catalogue. It’s their end of the season thong blowout.” She explained, flipping the pages unceremoniously. 

Will read most of that issue this morning when it came in the mail. He was halfway through it when Carlton started to mess with him about that crazy hypnotist guy. 

“That is not the kind of image we want to present, Hilary. Give me that.” He said, taking the magazine from her hands. 

“Better yet, give me that.” Will said, taking it from his uncle and making his way into the kitchen. “Oh, something smells good in here.” 

Geoffrey was preparing the appetizers. “Aren’t you glad I used Dial?” He and Carlton looked to each other. “Oh, you mean the crab puffs.”

“Yeah, these things are kinda tiny. Do you think that this’ll be enough to feed the entire room?”

Geoffrey was about to answer but the doorbell rang. 

DING DONG!

Will gasped when he felt the same shiver from earlier run down his spine. 

“Come in.” Geoffrey called. “That never works.” He left them to go answer the door. 

Will could feel a yowl build up in his throat when he caught the scent of his alpha nearby but he knew better than to do that. They were having a visitor over and he didn’t want to upset his uncle. This was a big moment for Nicky. So instead he let out a small whimper. 

“He’s here. We better get out there.” Carlton said, when he saw Will squirm where he stood. “What the heck’s wrong with you?” 

Will looked at him. His face looked normal but his breathing was getting slightly rigid. “I don’t know. It’s so hot in here.” That confused Carlton because it was slightly the opposite. It was colder than normal in here because the backdoor was cracked to allow fresh air in. 

“Will, the backdoor is open. You shouldn’t be hot. Maybe it’s the amount of layers you’ve got on.” 

“No. No. No, it’s not hot. I just feel hot like I’m-” 

DING DONG!

“C’mon Carlton. What’re you trippin’ for? Your dad’s in there, let’s go.” Will said, nonchalantly walking back into the living room like there wasn’t just a problem with him. 

That was weird. Maybe it’s all that rap music. 

“I’d liked to strangle the man who made the doorbell.” He frowned as he went back to preparing the crab puffs.

The bell! That’s it! “Geoffrey, we have a problem. Will’s been hypnotized! The Great Mentos made him think he’s in heat.”  
Geoffrey turned to look at him. “Oh. Dear.” 

Carlton rushed past him to get Will. “Will!” 

“And this is our son, Carlton.” Carlton put on a smile and waved at the middle-aged balding man. This was going to be a long evening. Somehow he had to get Will back into the kitchen.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Will was sitting on the ottoman when the timer on the oven rang. DING! He felt heat pool in his gut. He squirmed and undid his tie some when he felt like he was suffocating again. Why was this happening? Was he going into heat? Oh god please no. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a heat before his wedding. If one started now then it’d set one near or on his wedding day, which was three months from now. Heats for him were tri-monthly. He bit his lip to suppress the whimper that he almost let out. 

“Will, can I see you in the kitchen for a second?” Carlton asked, leaning next to his ear. Will didn’t like the way his breath felt against his scent gland but his back arched slightly and his head lolled to the side. He shot up when he realized what he was doing. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Will awkwardly made his way past his family. He couldn’t help himself from covering his scent gland as if he could suppress his scent. 

Carlton ushered Will to sit on the chair. “I need something that rings. Oh I know the oven timer.” He guessed it was from the adrenaline because as soon as he turned it, it came off in his hands. “Oh, H-E-double toothpicks.” 

Will took off his suit jacket when he felt sweat begin to bead on his forehead and under his underarms. Why was it so hot? He whined when the collar brushed over his scent gland, causing a wave of need to go through him. 

“Geoffrey do you have anything with bells on it?” 

“I go upstairs and look for something. Keep him here.” 

As soon as Geoffrey left the room, Will made his way towards the living room, where his alpha was. He could smell him. 

“Whoa!” Carlton said, pushing him back towards the table. “I need you to stay put, omega. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” He said weakly as if submitting to the beta before. 

“Okay. I’m going to look for something with a bell. You’re not going to move, right?” He said with a small growl in it. It was something that he learned from his father. He wasn’t an alpha but he was going to have to act like one right now.

“No.” He said with a small shake of the head. 

As soon as Carlton turned around, Will bolted past him. Oh no you don’t. 

“Stop right there.” He laced with a louder growl. 

Will froze with a whimper. 

“That’s it. Omegas that don’t listen, go to the poolhouse.” 

“Make me, Alpha.” He teased with a long drawn out of the word ‘alpha’. He let his eyes widen slightly to reveal his gold-rimmed eyes and pushed out his natural scent. 

It was in that moment that Carlton knew why people thought omegas were seen as tantalizing creatures. But he pushed down the thought when he remembered that Will was his cousin and he wasn’t in his right mind. He cringed inwardly thinking about it. He didn’t like Will like that and he never would.

“My pleasure, you mischievous little omega.” Carlton lunged at his cousin and reached for his scent gland to scruff him. He knew it was wrong but he had to subdue Will until Geoffrey got back with a bell, if he could find one. 

“Stop. Alpha! Alpha!” He called out when he felt Carlton’s fingers brush over his scent gland and grip. Will’s knees buckled when he squeezed it firmly. Sorry Will, he apologized silently to his cousin. 

“What the hell is going on in here?” Phil asked as he walked into the kitchen. Carlton automatically let go, giving Will room to rush and wrap his arms around his alpha. 

“Hi, Alpha.” He said, rubbing himself against him. 

Phil was confused at the action but relented and hugged him close, so he could scent him. From what Phil could gather, he wasn’t in heat or anywhere near it, so why was Will acting like this? 

“Will?” He asked, drawing back to look at his nephew. He put a hand on his chin to stare into his eyes. They weren’t dilated but they were glazed over. He could see sweat beading on his forehead and on his neck. Was he having a heat stroke? 

“Dad, Will’s been hypontized. He’ll snap out of it when I find a bell but I can’t find one that rings.”

“I don’t care what kind of shenanigans you two are trying to pull here. But I’ll ring your head like a bell if you don’t get in there.” He looked back down at Will, who’s head was lying on his chest, looking up at him. He had that look on his face that he only got when he was turned on or was on the cusp of his heat. That needy look. 

“Alpha, I’m hot.” Was all he said and that’s all he had to say. Those three words were his way of letting him know that he wanted or needed him. 

“Carlton, leave us please.” He ordered, then moved his hand from his chin to the back of his head to push him into neck so he could take in his scent. If he was hot or in heat then he had to use as much skin to skin contact as possible to help soothe his discomfort. Omegas were touch sensitive and Will was no different but he leaned into it, accepting it.

Will’s breath tickled his neck as he took in his scent in deep lungful breaths. Another symptom of him being in heat. But he couldn’t smell it or the arousal that permeated when he was ‘hot’. He smelt normal like buttermilk pancakes. Maybe Carlton was telling the truth. Will was hypnotized and he didn’t really want him. 

They stayed like that for a good few minutes until Will began to push himself into him, trying to feel him more and cover himself in his scent and vice versa. Maybe it had something to do with their omegan guest, Mr. Spiegel. Phil couldn’t tell the other man’s secondary gender right away but after smelling his satisfaction from their shared background at Princeton, he knew. It didn’t matter to him but it meant the world to Will. He was an omega and his. He should be covered in his scent, not anyone else's. 

Will rubbed his cheek around his, spreading his scent around rigorously across his skin. If Will kept it up, he’d get a bad case of beard burn and not want to give in to him for at least two weeks. “Okay, Will. That’s enough.” Will wanted to make sure that he knew that he was his as much as he was to him. “I’m all yours.” 

Will moaned softly at the words and drew back from him. “I know that. Cuz I’m yours. All yours, Alpha. Only for you.” 

“What are you trying to say, omega?” He said, leaning over him and talking into his ear. “Want something from me?”

"Your knot." He said sinfully. Lust dripped into his scent like lemon into tea. It was powerful and strong but really intoxicating. To the point that Phil could feel his mouth water and his inner alpha to purr. 

"Don’t say things like that, Will. It does things to me, you know.” Will smiled and purred at him. 

“Well, if it does then let’s go take care of that.” He let his head fall onto his shoulder, baring his neck to him.  
“I mean it, Will. I don’t want to have to bend you over in here especially since Geoffrey just buffed the floors.” Phil whispered in his ear. 

“Then why don’t we go over to the poolhouse and go a couple of rounds?” Will teased, rubbing his knee against his crotch. The little minx. “Unless you know...you can’t keep up.” 

Phil growled at the insinuation. He didn’t like when people hinted at him being old. He was only 49. It wasn’t like he was in his 60s or something. He was still strong as a bull and had the same sex drive as when he first got married to Vivian but of course that skyrocketed a bit when he bonded Will two years ago. He remembered his first rut with him which happened when Vivian was about 6 months along with Nicky and he was running for Supreme Court Judge. It was a big decision but it had worked in their favor. Will and him grew closer and made common ground on what they wanted out of this relationship and how they wanted it to go. 

Will was getting married to Lisa in three months. It wouldn’t change much of anything but at least he’ll have the freedom that he didn’t have now. He could love without restriction and without fear of hurting the others’ partner. He was happy for him and that’s all that he wanted for him. Now that doesn’t go without saying that Will may be rushing into his relationship with Lisa. They’d only been together for a couple months altogether. Ever since Will got shot, life has been going by faster than usual. Yesterday he was just getting here from Philadelphia, today he was a man about to get married. 

He leaned down to kiss him on his scent gland, citing Will to let out a soft moan and do the same to him. He wished things would slow down. He wanted more time with him and the rest of his family. With his role as judge, he couldn’t spend as much time at home as he wanted. Work hours varied depending on the trial and how many cases there were each day. In a way, he wished he’d stayed as a lawyer but he knew that if he wanted to make a difference in their community he had to be the one to do it. He was the only other person who ran against his late former mentor and running mate, Judge Robertson. 

“I deal with you once Mr. Speigel leaves until then you’re going to have to wait.” Will whined at him. 

“But you’re my Alpha, not his.” He pouted, clinging to him. 

“I know that, Will. And I’m yours. You’ve got nothing to worry about. If it makes you feel better, you can scent-mark me.” Will frowned but relented into scent-marking him. He started off by kissing his scent gland, something he learned from him, then switched to licking and sucking on it. Phil bit his lip to conceal the moans that he wanted to let out. They learned from trial and error what they liked and didn’t like. A major dislike or a source of discomfort for them was kissing on the lips. They’ve only done it when they were in the throes of passion, namely being during Will’s heat. Then, they couldn’t think about anything or anyone, much less the world around them. When they were both hot and heavy they only wanted each other. They needed each other.  
Will loved to scent mark his alpha. He loved to tease him too. He let his knee hitch up slightly to rub against his uncle’s member as he let his tongue drag over his uncle’s scent gland. He felt his uncle’s hand grip his hip bone to stop him. 

Two can play that game. 

He let the next few licks and sucks drag out before letting his incisors drag over the patch of skin. He felt his uncle shiver against him. The hand behind his head dropped to his other hip bone. 

“Will.” He warned. 

“Oh, come on, I know you like it.” He teased. His Uncle would never admit it but he knew that he liked when he used his teeth when he was scent marking him. Will liked it too which was how he found it. Trial and error. 

“Will, you know-” 

“I finally found a bell.” He heard Carlton’s chipper voice say from behind him. 

Grrrrrrr! 

RING! 

Phil heard Will gasp then he jumped out of his arms. 

“What-”

“You were hypnotized by the Great Mentos, Will. So I had to go out and find a bell. Thank god, the Reagans had one sitting outside otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to get you back to normal.” Carlton sighed, resting the bike against the island. 

“What is going on here?” Vivian said, making her way into the kitchen after excusing herself from the group in the living room. “Carlton, why did you drag that filthy bike in here? It left a nasty dirt streak against my nice clean floors.” 

“Will wasn’t feeling himself so I came in here to check on him. I asked Carlton to bring in that bike that one of the Reagan kids left out in front of the gate. I almost ran it over when I got home earlier.” He explained, adjusting his jacket collar and tie. 

“I’m sorry, Mom. I’ll help Geoffrey clean the floors when dinner’s ready.” Carlton apologized. 

“Are you okay, Will?” Vivian asked, walking up to him and putting her hand on his forehead. 

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m good now. Give us a few minutes and we’ll be back in the living room. Promise.” 

“Okay.” Vivian was a little skeptical but she let it go. If Will said that he was alright then he probably was. They’ve had numerous discussions about Will not telling the full story but they cleared all that up. He was to tell her everything and anything as long as it kept him safe. 

They sighed when she left the kitchen. 

“So you’re telling the truth about all this.” Phil said, crossing his arms. 

“You know I wouldn’t lie to you, Dad.” 

“I seem to be lost here. What is going on?” Will said, annoyed at the whole situation. Why wasn’t he wearing his jacket? And why was he growling at Carlton just a second ago?

“You were hypnotized.” 

Will could feel a growl build up in his throat. “What?”

“You were, like I just said, hypnotized. By the Great Mentos. Remember you fell asleep during the show and I guess when he was trying to hypnotize that alpha for making fun of his omega’s problems it somehow worked on you too. Even though you’re an omega yourself, you were acting like you were in heat.” 

“It’s true. You were just all over me but as soon as he rang that bell you were back to as you are now.” Phil backed up his son. 

That would explain why he had felt the way that he had earlier. It made sense but he didn’t believe in all that nonsense. It was all make-believe. A little mind game. But if they said that was the truth then maybe he was under the Great Mentos spell. 

“Okay, so what now.” 

“We have to go back to the hotel and find the Great Mentos before he leaves town. His shows usually run for two hours and we left during his hypnotist act which is towards the end of his act so….” He looked at the clock on the microwave. “His show just ended.” 

“Then we need to leave now before he leaves the hotel and goes to whatever town he’s going to next.” Phil said, putting his hand on Will’s lower back and guided Will and Carlton into the living room. “Honey, I hope you don’t mind but we’re going to have to step out for a few minutes. Don’t wait for us for dinner.” 

Vivian tossed him a look of confusion. She looked from him to Carlton to Will. He looked fine. Hopefully they weren’t going to urgent care of anything. She wanted to know if they were or else she wouldn’t be able to eat anything much less talk to Mr. Speigel. 

RING!

Grrrrrrr!

The hair on the back of Mr. Speigel’s neck stood up. He looked at the source of it. It was Nicky’s cousin, Will, if he recalled correctly. He raised his hands in the air. He didn’t want to be seen as a threat. 

“Will.” Vivian and Phil said at the same time. She got up, covering Will’s view of the other omega. 

“We really need to go. Excuse us.” Phil said, putting some pressure into his hand on Will’s lower back. Will moved away from him to stare at Mr. Speigel. He let out another growl. 

“I see that I’m not welcome, maybe I should leave.” Mr. Speigel said but he didn’t move. He kept his eyes locked on Will’s. 

“No. No. That won’t be necessary. He’s just a little on edge with his heat coming on. Besides we’re going out for a bit of fresh air anyway. He’ll be fine when we come back.” Phil said, slowly walking up to Will and whispering in his ear. “You better cut that out right now or I’m going to have to scruff you.” 

Will frowned at him before giving in and leaning into his uncle’s support. “Fine but you’re my alpha.” Then he leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips and neck. 

Everyone gasped except Mr. Speigel, who was watching them very closely as any omega should. This was a display of dominance over the other and telling them that this alpha right here was off limits so if you try anything be ready for a fight. 

Phil was shocked. He didn’t know whether to be turned on or concerned. Will never kissed him on the lips especially in front of everyone else. This was becoming something bigger than he expected it to be. He had to get Will out of here. They should have used the backdoor and left without an explanation. Vivian would be ticked off by it but at least they’d get Will back to his old self. 

“We’ll be back in a bit.” 

“Are you out of your mind?! We’re not going anywhere. I don’t want to leave this homewrecker here with our family.” Will exclaimed, looking back at the other omega across from him. 

Nicky was looking back and forth between his cousin and Mr. Speigel. What was going on? And what was a homewrecker? He didn’t see any wrecking balls or construction equipment around. Maybe this was “grown up stuff” as everybody else put it. So that meant that he had to tune them out and go into his own world. He wished he had his turtle around. Squirtle loved to make him laugh. 

RING!

“William!” Vivian was taken aback by Will’s language. She’s never seen him act like this. Maybe some fresh air would help him out. “We’ll be fine here, Will. Why don’t you go outside with your uncle and cousin Carlton?” 

Will was confused again. Why was everyone looking at him? Why was he being scolded by his aunt? And why was his uncle sending out mixed signals? Oh god, please don’t tell him it happened again. Who rang the bell this time?

“Goddammit.” He hissed low enough for Nicky not to hear it. “It happened again, didn’t it?” 

“Yeah.” Carlton whispered from behind him. 

Will rolled his shoulders back and stretched his neck out. He was getting stressed. All his stress started in the back of his neck then worked its way up to his brain to give me a head splitting headache. He guessed it was due to his instincts flaring up if they had because that was the only time he got these kinds of headaches. He locked eyes with Mr. Speigel. 

Oh bigger no. Please don’t let this whole thing affect Nicky? He took a step towards the couch. Mr. Speigel let out a low growl of his own. Why was he growling at him? Will took in the man’s posture. He appeared to be tense like he was ready to leap if he had to. His eye’s from what he could see were dilated and he was giving off a harsh scent. It made Will’s nose itch. Will felt himself communicate accordingly, he purred. Purring was a signal among those with a secondary gender to help them relax and show them that they mean no threat. It’s the exact opposite of growling.

Mr. Speigel seemed to ease at that and purred back. It was a faint purr. He was hesitant to accept his invitation to be open and friendly with him. 

“Let’s just go, Will. Before someone rings another bell.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

By the time they got back, the whole family was almost done with dinner and Mr. Speigel was in a better mood since they’d left. Will got a chance to speak with him before he left. 

“I hope you can accept my apology for the way I acted earlier. I don’t know what came over me.” Will apologized.  
“It’s okay, Will. I know how you feel. I seem to remember a time when I first bonded with my alpha. I didn’t want anyone near him, especially other omegas. It took some heavy scent marking before I found it suitable for him to even walk out the door for work every morning. Gosh those were the times.” The older man reminisced. “It’s not against the law to give into your instincts every one in a while. I’m an omega in your home. You should be skeptical of me. It’s only natural. So yes I do accept your apology.”

“Thanks, Mr. Speigel. It really means a lot.” 

“No worries. Like I said, it’s natural. I’m going to have to go now but here’s my card. It has all my information on there for you to contact me just in case you wanted to talk or something. Us omegas have to stick together otherwise we’d all be bait.” With that, he walked the older man to the door and said their goodbyes. 

Will caught up with his Aunt and Uncle after they put Nicky to bed. 

“So what was that all about?” Vivian said, starting the conversation as she laid down on the couch. She was exhausted. 

“It’s a long story but to put it simply. Will was hypnotized to feel like he was in heat anytime a bell rang.” Phil explained, sitting down in his favorite armchair. He patted his leg, signalling Will to come sit on his lap which Will obliged. He let himself surrender into his instinct and wrapped his arms around his alpha’s neck and leaned in to breath in his scent. 

“I don’t believe it.” Vivian muttered. 

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you, honey, because that is the god honest truth.” He sighed letting his head fall to the side to allow Will more access to his neck. “Why don’t you head up to bed? I’ll be up there in a few minutes but don’t wait up.” 

Vivian nodded her head in understanding. He’d be up when they were done doing whatever they were going to do. Whatever it was, she didn't really mind. She had her moments with him so why not let Will have his? They were bonded. 

“Okay, well, I’ll see you two in the morning.” She got up, walked over and planted a kiss to Will’s cheeks and Phil’s lips before going up the steps to bed. From there, they sat in comfortable silence not knowing what to say to each other. It was Phil who broke it first.

“So how are you feeling now that you are not under the Great Mentos control anymore?”

“A huge relief. Do you have something on your mind?” 

Phil raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

“You told Aunt Viv not to wait up.” Will leaned into his ear. “Feeling hot?” 

“That’s not what I meant by that but if you’re putting out…” Will chuckled before hugging him closer and pushing out a lustful scent. Phil let himself be engulfed in it. It’s wasn’t often that they had sex so anytime they did they decided to take their time and savor the moment. 

“I’m ready to go anytime you are.” Will whispered. 

“If that’s the case, then let’s head over to the poolhouse and go a couple rounds.” He said grinding his hips against Will’s ass and wriggling his eyebrows. Will got a case of deja vu when he heard that for some reason. He felt like he'd heard that before. He shrugged off as he stood up. From there, he let his uncle take his hand and guide him to the poolhouse. 

Carlton was sitting on the couch, watching TV when they walked. Upon seeing them, he picked up the remote and turned it off. “I’m going to sleep in the house tonight.” 

“Good idea.” They bid Carlton a goodnight before going into the bedroom. 

“So, Mr. Alpha, what would you like to do to me?” He said, spreading out onto his bed. He smirked when his uncle climbed over him. 

“Well, I think to start off I should punish you for calling me old earlier.” 

“I did no such thing.”

“Yes, you did.” He planted a kiss to his neck. 

“I don’t remember doing that so it shouldn’t matter. I wasn’t myself for most of this evening.”

“Even still, I think you should be punished.” Will just sighed. He wasn’t going to win this argument regardless of whether or not he was in his right mind or not. His uncle didn’t like to be called old or implied it. It was a sore spot for him. “How about you ride tonight?” 

Riding only meant one thing. He was going to have to do all the work if he wanted to get off. It was a fitting punishment for Will because he didn’t like to do too much when they had sex. He preferred to be submissive and take what he’s given. When he couldn’t be the submissive, he had a hard time enjoying himself which wasn’t necessarily the point of this punishment but it was to show him who was the boss in their relationship. Just because someone was the alpha didn’t mean that they “wore the pants”. There have been many instances in the courtroom where the omega has been the more dominant partner in the relationship resulting in the alpha not wanting to be in a bond with them anymore, effectively wanting to break the bond. 

Breaking a bond in the United States pretty much meant that they were willing to throw their omega into the arms of another alpha. It was an absurd way of doing it but it has provided a lot of success in the genderist circuit over here on the West Coast. People were more willing here to take partners off each other’s hands in exchange for lengthy paperwork than on the East Coast, which was more conserative. Phil didn’t like dealing with those cases, it made him uncomfortable as an alpha himself who had an omega and a parent. It made him think about what would happen if Will or one of his kids were in their shoes. How would he have handled the situation and what if he was in a relationship he didn’t want to be in? But he didn’t have to think about that, he and Will were on good terms and had a great relationship with each other. Of course there were times when he pushed him to his limits but he knew it wasn’t intentional he just didn’t have common sense sometimes to think things out before he did them. 

It reminded him of when Will got shot, taking the bullet that was intended for Carlton. It was an eye-opening experience for them all. It showed them that life was too short and that they had to slow down and spend more time with each other even if it was for a few minutes. 

Will was in the middle of undressing when Phil put a hand on his leg, halting him in his actions. “You know what, you’ve been through a lot tonight. Let me take care of you.” 

“What?” He was thoroughly confused. He was supposed to be getting punished but he changed him…. “Are you okay?”

“Never better. It’s just that I’m being insensitive so to make up for it I want to take care of you. We can do anything you want. You name it.” 

Will laid back propped up on his elbows and thought about it. He could ask him to be rough with him but he knew that he didn’t like doing that very much. Blowjobs? They weren’t comfortable with that as of yet. Handjobs? But then he wouldn’t be able to get off once he started heating up. Heat management was a constant challenge for them. Will could go from 20 to 100 in a few minutes. 

“I don’t know. I’m kinda in the mood to ride.” 

“Alright.” They shed their clothes before Phil laid Will down and started to scent-mark, getting him in the mood. Will could feel himself grow wet as his uncle sucked and licked at his marked gland. He moaned softly when he began to trail kisses down his neck and chest. He stopped to plant a kiss to one nipple then to the other. Will arched up when he took one of them into his mouth and began to suck. He hissed out a curse when fingers encased the other and tweaked it. 

Will wasn’t opposed to having his chest played with. He had very sensitive nipples so it was only natural that it was an erogenous zone for him along with his inner thighs. He let out a loud moan when his uncle’s other hand rubbed against that other erogenous spot. Soon enough Will was as wet as he was when he was in heat. 

“I’m ready.” He cried when his uncle took the other nipple into his mouth. He didn’t need any preparation because his uncle wasn’t going to knot him. 

Phil rolled them over so that Will was straddling him. He made sure to have one hand on Will’s hip and the other on the base of his member to keep Will from slamming down on him. He watched as Will hovered over him before slowly taking the head in then sliding down inch by inch until he was sitting directly on him. Will let out a moan at the stretch. This was probably his favorite part aside from the actual penetration. 

When Will felt like he was ready to move, he rolled his hips forward and up then slowly back and down. His uncle’s grip on his hip tightened as his head flew back with a moan. Will continued his slow pace for a few more minutes until he was confident enough in his movements to start speeding up and bouncing. 

Phil couldn’t lie. The view that he got was too good to believe. Here he was on his back watching his omega fuck himself on him. He watched Will play with his nipples and jerk himself in time with bounces as he rode him. God he loved him. He was so good for him. Too good for him. He gave in to his inner alpha and planted his feet on the mattress, thrusting up into the boy on his way down at a fast pace. Will cried out and clutched to his shoulder, taking what was given to him. 

It didn't take very long before they were spilling on and in each other. Phil rolled them over and grinded into Will through his release. When they came down, he pulled out and laid down on his side next to him. 

“I’m going to be honest with you. I don’t think I could get it back up if I tried.” Phil joked, pulling Will close. 

“That’s okay. It happens to older people.” He blurted out. 

Ah damn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
